Craig's Very Best Friend
by ladylove1335
Summary: Craig misses school because he's sick. he is very lonely, until his best friend comes along and tries to make it all better! i suck at summaries, story is better please R&R. very very fluffy!


Tuesday afternoon. A wonderful Tuesday afternoon in the middle of spring. All the children were in school, learning.

"ah-choo!"

Well, all children except for Craig Tucker. He was at home in his room on this wonderful Tuesday afternoon. He was running a fever and stayed home from school that Tuesday. His mother insisted on it.

And that is why Craig Tucker stayed home from school on that wonderful Tuesday afternoon in the middle of Spring.

Craig looked over at his clock. It read 3:17. School had gotten out 2 minutes ago. All of his friends were going to ride bikes or hang out at Starks Pond or, in Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Eric's case, most likely get into some sort of trouble. But not poor teenage Craig Tucker. He was going to stay in bed all alone on the wonderful Tuesday afternoon. Or so he thought?

Craig reached for the box of tissues his mother had put on his night table. He was about to pull another one out when he heard the door knock.

"Ruby, go away." he sighed, his voice even more nasally than it already was.

The door knocked again.

"Ruby! If I have to get out of this bed, I will be very unhappy with you." he said

The door knocked again.

Craig sighed as he swung his legs over his bed. He walked over to the

door and fiercely opened it.

"GAH! Please, please don't kill me! I don't wanna die young! That would be way to much pressure!" A skinny blonde haired boy crouched down in fear

Craig was shocked. It wasn't his younger sister Ruby Tucker. It was his best friend Tweek Tweak.

"Tweek? What are you doing here? Don't you know that I'm sick?" he attempted breathing through his stuffy nose.

"Clyde told me. I decided it would be nice Ngh! to visit you." he shrieked.

"oh" Craig got back into his bed.

"ca-can I get you anything?" Tweek sat on Craig's bed

"no." Craig said

"But, but I wanna help you get better." Tweek laid a hand on Craig's forehead, "ouch! Craig! Agh! Your burning up!" Tweek shook his hand violently

"it's the fever." Craig yawned

"are you tired?" Tweek asked

"no dumbshit, I yawned because I'm hungry!" Craig said, clearly being sarcastic

"oh! Ngh! I'll go get you something to eat." Tweek stood up

Craig quickly sat up in his bed and grabbed Tweek's wrist, "no Tweek, I was being sarcastic, I'm not hungry."

"oh, then you are tired. Agh! Why don't you sleep?" Tweek questioned.

"I can't sleep now Tweek. It would be rude." Craig coughed.

"well..." Tweek started

"well what?" Craig asked in his usual monotone voice

"well what if we sleep together?" Tweek shouted, then covered his mouth with his hands fearing that Craig's intimidating father had heard him and wanted to kill him.

"no Tweek. Don't be gay." Craig scoffed

Tweek looked puzzled. Craig loved Tweek. He had even told him that. Tweek thought that meant Craig was indeed gay for him. Craig even slept with him when he was under the weather a few months ago. He hopped right into Tweek's bed and calmed him down enough to sleep. Why was he denying him? It made no sense to Tweek. None at all.

"well why not Craig." Tweek asked

"cause my parents are home. If were gonna...get gay, I don't want them to see." Craig rustled under the covers.

Oh, that's right, Craig's parents were complete homophobes. It would just be bad for Craig if the two were caught.

"well what do you want me to do?" Tweek asked, suddenly bored.

"Tweek, why don't you go outside and have fun with the others." Craig frowned thinking about his twitchy blonde leaving him all alone.

"I am having fun with you, Craig. I like playing doctor." Tweek smiled and pushed some of Craig's silky black hair out of his eyes.

"thanks." Craig said before he sneezed.

"Bless You." Tweek acted on impulse offering the niorette a tissue.

"thanks." he wiped his running nose with his pajama sleeve.

"you're welcome." Tweek smiled and disregarded the clean tissue on top of his formerly possessing box

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Tweek was afraid to say anything, and Craig too tired to. Craig had rested his head against his pillow and closed his eyes, obviously pondering something.

"Tweek, close the door." Craig coughed out

"Ack! Okay." Tweek did as he was told, "why do you want the door closed?"

"now put the chair in front of the door." Craig ignored Tweek's question

Tweek, again, did as he was told. He took the chair from Craig's desk (which was used more for laundry than schoolwork) and put it in front of the door (from their point of view) to assure the door couldn't be opened from the outside.

"now what?" Tweek turned to face Craig

"now, my paranoid friend," Craig lifted the covers, "come sleep with me."

"agh! Oh, okay!" he shouted and laid in the bed next to Craig.

"are you comfortable, Tweek?" he asked

"well, I guess so." he shrieked

"good," Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, as if Tweek were some stuffed child's animal.

"I thought you didn't wanna be gay?" he asked

"my parents can't get in." Craig smiled

"oh, okay." Tweek made himself just a little more comfortable.

"Tweek?" Craig said through a yawn.

"yeah." Tweek had stopped trembling and twitching for the time being.

"you know you're my very best friend, right?" Craig nuzzled his head deeper into Tweek's chest

"I know Craig," Tweek began petting the niorette's silky black hair, "I know."

"and you know that I love you for being here with me, right?" Craig asked

"I love you too Craig," he pecked the top of the ill boy's head, " now get some sleep. you have to get better"

Craig closed his eyes and fell into a deep sound sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up Craig, I promise" Tweek began running is fingers through Craig's silky hair again.

Tweek looked down upon the face of the sleeping boy and noticed that, for the first time in years, Craig wore a beautiful smile on his face. Tweek felt accomplished.

"good night Craig" and he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: just a waste of time that came from no where at all! people on the dA like it and i hope fanfictioners will like it too! Alright, reviews are love and love is good! please review! reviews make my day! :D **

**much love - AVBB! **


End file.
